


Кошмары Кобаякавы Хидэаки

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Кошмары Кобаякавы Хидэаки

Они ходят друг вокруг друга кругами – светлоглазые, ртутнокосые… Так ходят кругами крутобокие акулы, почуявшие запах крови, так пляшут в летней тени призраки, но не сезон еще, совсем не сезон, и заливные поля покрыты лишь толстым слоем снега. Шажок – и еще шаг.

Кобаякава Хидэаки отполз, забился в угол натянутых маку, боится пошевельнуться, и даже огонь не дает ему спасительную защиту – именно вокруг огня и движутся сейчас эти двое, чьи шаги похожи на рой бабочек, на взмах комариных крыльев, на трепет светлячка в ночи… Шаг – и еще раз шаг.

– …Самозванец…

– …Мертвец.

– И Вы будете говорить мне это?

– И Вы станете отрицать, что это не так?

Шаг. Масляный всплеск костра на стали двухметровой косы. Огонь на секунду охватывает изогнутое лезвие и, не в силах бороться, стекает с него мутными багровыми сполохами, слепит Кобаякаве глаза, заставляет зажмуриваться. Ах, если бы можно было заткнуть еще и уши!

– Я давно отказался от тебя, убирайся на тот берег, предатель!

– Отказался от меня? Сохранив мой голос, мой наряд, мое сердце?

– Убийца.

– Ревнивец.

– Она так и не стала твоей.

– Он так и не попросил о пощаде.

Тот, чье лицо кажется белой маской, делает шаг вперед. Носящий на лице маску – назад. Неравно. Расстояние сокращается, и ртутная коса высекает алый росчерк на коже.

Обе косы. Он облизывает лезвие, с удивлением смотрит на свою грудь.

– Больно..? Отчего же не больно?..

Голова клонится к плечу, пальцы тянут кровавую полосу по выступающим ребрам, путаются в ремнях…

– Забрал? И это забрал у меня?

Коса взлетает вверх, цепляется за ремни, цепляется за ребра, тянет к себе. Две косы…

– Забрал… Оставил… Бросил… Вернись ко мне…

Светловолосые головы клонятся друг к другу, испачканные в крови пальцы скользят по рукояткам, по шипастым наплечникам, по нарукавникам змеиной кожи.

– Еще! О! Еще!..

– …Сильнее!

Кобаякава проваливается, наконец, в спасительную темноту.

И наутро просыпается – в своей постели, и счастье _вырвавшегося_ наполняет его ровно до того момента, как из-под рукава Тэнкая не показываются тонкие полоски багровых шрамов.


End file.
